


The Lies we Live

by Kativachan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Forced Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativachan/pseuds/Kativachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's the father?" Tsunade asked, and Naruto knew it was all over. The consequences of his actions would lead to the death of his unborn baby, and possibly even his own. Until someone came running in, 'saving' him. Would Naruto really be able to live this lie? How long until the truth comes crashing down? SasuNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Pairings: SasuNaru, some slight, one-sided SaiNaru...kind of. It's confusing. This is mainly SasuNaru though, I promise! Even if it doesn't seem that way right now.

Warnings: Yaoi, some sadness, possible character death (not Sasuke or Naruto though), and Mpreg. If you do not like any of these, please turn back now. You've been warned!

AN: Slight AU. Basically, Sasuke left Konoha, and is a very dangerous ninja. He killed Orochimaru and all of Akatsuki. Konoha worries that they will be next, so there is a bounty on his head, and whoever has any contact with him is to be put on trial and most likely executed. There's no war or anything.

Naruto was suffocating.

The room was too hot, and he could barely breath.

It felt like someone's hands were around his throat, choking him, squeezing him, stealing his breath, pulling his very own life away from him.

Naruto would have actually preferred that, over the situation he was in at this very moment.

Tsunade was asking him a question, but he could barely hear it. Everything sounded so fuzzy, as if his brain knew he didn't want to answer it...couldn't answer it. He had been avoiding it for months now. Hiding his secret away, until she finally found out.

He knew it was inevitable.

He knew she would find out, eventually.

She was too smart. Too smart for her own good.

"Naruto," Tsunade began, her voice stern and serious. He could tell that she wanted an answer.

Now.

Naruto looked up at her, his bright blue eyes were watery, tears threatening to fall. He refused to cry. Refused to let the tears take over. Refused to let her see him cry. Refused to look weak. He wasn't weak.

"Who is it?" She asked, still serious and almost angry. She was getting sick of asking the same question, over and over again. She needed to know.

He couldn't answer. It would lead to it's death. The baby's death. They'd kill it. They wouldn't even let it live on further inside of him. Wouldn't even let it have a chance at life. Wouldn't care that it was innocent in all of this. They'd abort it right away, and then, possibly, kill him too.

Naruto instinctively brought his hands to his stomach, almost as if that alone would protect it. He could feel the tiny bump that had begun forming. The tiny bump that was barely noticeable.

Tsunade had only noticed it because he had to get a checkup. It was a requirement of all ninja's to get a checkup four times a year. Naruto was able to avoid it for a month, but Tsunade had finally caught him, and forced him into her office.

She knew right away.

"Who..is..the..father?" There was a pause in between each word, and Tsunade was gritting her teeth. She was beyond angry, and frustrated beyond belief. Naruto had never seen her like this before. Never seen her this mad, and certainly not this mad at him. Sure, she'd get annoyed at him at times, but it was never like this.

Naruto really had to tell her. There was no way out of it. He knew that. He was just biding his time, avoiding it, and putting it off for as long as he could. He wanted this baby more than anything else right now. He didn't want it to be aborted before it even got a chance to live.

This was it. This was the end. It was over. The baby was going to be killed. Naruto would be put on trial for having contact with Sasuke.

It was over. There was no hiding it anymore.

"It's-" Naruto began, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen.

"Me." Someone else said, and Naruto's eyes went wide as he turned to the figure who was clutching the door frame, panting, as if he had just run all the way across the village.

Which was very possible.

"Sai." Naruto whispered, unable to believe what was happening.


	2. Chapter 1

It was raining.

Hard.

Naruto, however, didn't seem to notice. Either did Sasuke.

They were too engrossed with each other, hiding out in a small, dank, dark cave near Konoha, that they had been meeting in every so often for last three years.

Harsh pants, moans, groans, the occasional whimper, and the slapping of skin against skin echoed off the wall of the cave.

"Sas...Sasuke...What the hell? I told you to go harder and faster! Are you a wuss or something? Can't keep me satisfied? Need me to show you how it's done?" Naruto asked, panting. He was on his hands and knees in front of Sasuke, as the raven thrust hard and fast into him. Naruto's body felt so hot. Everything felt so good, so amazing. Sasuke's thrusts were hitting his prostate dead on every time. It was bliss.

"Tch, shut up moron, I can pound into you harder than you'll ever be able to take. You won't be able to walk for days if I give you everything I have. You wouldn't be able to handle it." Sasuke panted out harshly, thrusting harder into his blond counterpart. Both were surprised that he was even able to form coherent sentences.

Sasuke moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes as he thrust into the heat. His cock felt like it was in a vice grip. Naruto was so tight and so hot, even after all the times they've had sex. Naruto still felt tight every time. Sasuke figured it had something to do with the Kyuubi, possibly his quick healing. Hell, he wasn't complaining. It felt amazing, and that was all that mattered.

"Ahh, fuck...nnn...you!" Naruto yelled, angry at what Sasuke was saying, but in too much pleasure to insult him back. Sasuke always knew how to make Naruto feel good. He knew every little spot on him that would drive him crazy. He knew where to touch and where to kiss. Sasuke knew his body so well. Too well.

"You feel so good Sasuke. I can't take it anymore!" Naruto moaned as everything around him exploded. His cum splattered on the floor of the cave, and only seconds later Sasuke gripped his hips harshly, bruising, as he released himself into the blond. Sasuke collapsed against Naruto, and the blond, too exhausted to take the added weight, dropped onto the floor, taking his dark haired lover with him.

"Sasuke, I'm tired, get off." Naruto whined slightly. He squirmed a little, but was overall too exhausted to fight, or to even move, for that matter. Right now, all he wanted to do was curl up with Sasuke and go to sleep.

"Deal with it, I'm tired too." Sasuke replied, running his hand gently through the blond locks. Naruto was slightly sweaty from their previous activities, but it didn't bother Sasuke.

'Maybe we should have stopped after the third time. We've never gone over two times in one go...It just gets more and more difficult to resist him.' Sasuke thought as he slowly pulled out of the blond. He rolled onto his back and took Naruto with him, so the blond was laying against his chest. The blue-eyed Konoha-nin sighed in happiness and buried his face in Sasuke's chest, exhausted. He closed his eyes and enjoyed being close to the man he loved more than anyone else.

"Sasuke, we can't stay like this." He whispered after a few minutes, his bright blue eyes half-lidded in weariness. He was warm. Warm and comfortable in Sasuke's embrace. He wanted to give into his exhaustion. To just fall asleep, warm and safe in Sasuke's arms. He knew better, though. He knew he couldn't.

On rare occasions, however, Naruto and Sasuke would spend the night together, in the cave, in each others arms. It didn't happen often, because Naruto was afraid someone from Konoha would find out where he was, and what he was doing.

"No, stay with me." Sasuke replied, hugging the blond tighter. Not wanting to let go. To Sasuke, it was getting harder and harder to say goodbye to Naruto when he went back to Konoha. He wanted to see Naruto everyday, to have him close at all times.

"Sasuke, I have to get back to Konoha! You know I can't be away for that long. People will get suspicious." Naruto yawned.

"Naruto, I'm serious. Stay with me. Leave Konoha and be with me." Sasuke replied.

"What! Why don't you just come back? That would solve everything!" Naruto exclaimed, shifting slightly in Sasuke's embrace.

"Naruto, you know what will happen if I go back there, and you know if they find out you've been meeting up with me, they may have you killed for betrayal to the village." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto frowned, not liking the way this conversation was heading.

"I can't leave Sasuke...I want to become Hokage. It's my dream. It has been for as long as I could remember. You know that."

"Is Konoha more important to you than I am? Is your dream more important than I am to you?"

Naruto frowned at the memory. That was the last time he had seen Sasuke before everything went to hell. He missed Sasuke so much, and wondered what the Uchiha was thinking. Naruto ignored his letters that he sent out when he wanted to see him. Naruto didn't even open them. He just tore them up and threw them out.

'He must be wondering what's wrong. I just hope he doesn't think I hate him.' Naruto thought to himself, suddenly feeling a wave of depression hitting him.

"Naruto," Tsunade began, interrupted his thoughts and pulling him into the present, dire situation.

"Is it true what he's saying? Is Sai the father?" She sounded less angry now, and more concerned and curious about the situation. The young blond looked up at her, ready to explain everything, ready to tell her the truth, ready for it to be the end. However, before Naruto could answer, before he could tell her the truth, Sai intervened.

"He won't answer you, Godaime-sama. He's doing all of this in order to protect me." Sai replied, calmly. He was no longer panting. He was calm and collected, just like he always was.

"Yes, I see that. I think I can understand why. Before that, though, care to elaborate on your...relationship a bit?" Tsunade asked, raising a blond eyebrow. If Sai and Naruto were truly in a relationship, they were very good at keeping it a secret.

"We've been seeing each other in secret for six months now. It's only a secret, because if Danzo-sama found out I was seeing someone, I'd be thrown out of Root. For my entire life, Root is all I've ever known." Sai began. Tsunade was watching him intently, and Naruto was still wide-eyed. He was slowly shaking his head, his eyes silently begging Sai to stop talking.

"Being in root, any form of relationship is strictly forbidden. IF you are in Root, that is your life. You are never able to be with someone, and never able to get married or have a family. This is why we've been seeing each other in secret. Naruto didn't want Root to find out. While relationships are forbidden, they can be forgiven, as long as they are stopped once they are found out. Getting someone pregnant, however, will get someone kicked out of Root for good. Naruto was keeping his pregnancy, and the fact that I am the father a secret to protect me, so I won't get thrown out. He knows what Root means to me. He knows that it has been all I've ever known." Sai explained, and Naruto gasped loudly.

'No...I can't let him do this! I can't let him throw his life away like this!' Naruto thought.

"NO!" Naruto shouted, causing Sai and Tsunade to look at him, both of their faces laced with worry at the sudden outburst.

"Tsunade-baachan, it's not true! He isn't the father! He's-" Before Naruto could finish, Sai pulled him against his chest. He placed his hand on the back of the blond's head, forcing the blonds face into his neck. From anyone else's point of view, it would look like Sai was trying to comfort him, but Naruto knew better. Naruto knew Sai was just trying to keep him from saying anything else. To keep him quiet.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. It doesn't matter anymore. Root was all I ever knew. But I have a reason in my life right now. I have you, I have our unborn child. We'll have a family. I'll have a family to love. That's all I need, Naruto-kun." Naruto tensed up slightly. Sai seemed genuine with what he was saying. He seemed like he was telling the truth.

Sai was good at lying, though. He was trained to lie.

"Well, as you have said Sai, about getting thrown out of Root, it's the truth. I must inform Danzo of this right away. I apologize, but there are rules that are set to be followed, especially when it has to do with something this serious. I can't cover this up."

"Yes, Godaime-sama. I understand. Naruto-kun and our child are more than worth it." He smiled, looking down at Naruto who had tears in his eyes.

"No! No please Sai, you can't do this! Don't throw your life away for this! Not for me! The baby isn't-"

"What's done is done, brat. It takes two to make a baby, you know!" Tsunade replied. She seemed a little more calm now. Everything made sense to her. The reason Naruto had hidden his pregnancy. It was all to keep Sai safe. It was a bit sweet, actually.

"No Tsunade-baachan, you don't understand! Sai isn't-"

"Give it up already. Be lucky that Sai seems to care for you a lot and is willing to be kicked out of Root for you. Hmm, you wanted to hide this from everyone too, so you two seem to have been protecting one another. Maybe this relationship is stronger than I would think it is." Tsunade replied.

"Tsunade-baachan! You aren't even listening to me! Sai is-"

"Can I feel the baby?" Sai interrupted, causing Naruto to gasp slightly and bring his hands to his stomach.

"Of course." Tsunade seemed taken aback slightly, but collected herself and smiled.

"Hold Naruto from behind and place your hands on his lower stomach, under his shirt." She instructed.

Sai pulled Naruto's back to his chest and slowly brought his hands forward, underneath Naruto's shirt.

'His stomach...It's not flat anymore. He's showing a little. I can feel a small bump.' Sai smiled at this. No one was able to tell that Naruto was pregnant. Yes, he was showing, but barely. He had a small bump on his stomach. The only way anyone would be able to tell, was if he was wearing a skin tight shirt, or if he was shirtless.

Naruto's heart was pounding, and his breathing was slightly erratic. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. He'd figure something out. He'd figure a way out if this.

"Naruto, if you put your hands on top of his, you'll be able to feel the baby too." Tsunade said. Naruto didn't move.

"Come on Naruto-kun. Don't you want to feel our baby?" Sai said softly. With shaking hands, Naruto placed them on top of Sai's, but didn't say anything in response.

"Close your eyes, both of you. Sai, concentrate the smallest amount of chakra you can onto Naruto's stomach. A tiny bit. Let it linger for a moment and let it go, keeping your eyes closed, and stay relaxed."

Sai released a tiny bit of chakra and held it for a moment, before slowly letting go. He and Naruto both gasped slightly. They were able to feel small, almost unnoticeable fluttering movements. It was the baby's heartbeat.

Naruto's eyes flew open and the connection was immediately lost.

'I...I can't believe I was able to feel it move, and feel it's heartbeat! This...this was something Sasuke and I made together. Something that came from the two of us and he...he isn't here to share this with me.' Naruto buried his face in his hands. He wasn't one to cry, or show weakness to others. Right now though, all Naruto wanted to do was cry. Cry because of the situation he was in. Cry because this moment was supposed to be shared with Sasuke. Cry because right now, all he wanted was Sasuke to hold him. Sasuke to tell him everything would be okay.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Sai asked, concerned. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, trying to comfort him, but Naruto flinched.

"It's alright. He'll be okay. It's typical for a parent, whether it be the pregnant one or not, to cry when they first hear their baby's heartbeat. It's an amazing thing. Naruto will be fine. Now as much as I hate to break this up, I need to get on with my day, and also inform Danzo."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you, Godaime-sama. Before you leave, I'd like to talk to you about something." Sai said.

"What is it?"

"I just want to make sure everything will be okay, with Naruto-kun, I mean. Will he be okay? Will the pregnancy go smoothly?" Sai asked, concerned for the blond who was crying softly beside him.

"From what I can tell, yes, everything will be perfectly okay. To be safe, he'll need to come in and see me every two weeks. I'll also write out a prescription for some prenatal pills." Tsunade said as she walked over to her desk. She grabbed a piece of paper from a small pad, and scribbled something on it, before handing it to Sai.

"Thank you." Sai said, looking at the paper.

"Another thing, Sai. I suggest you two think about moving in together. I'm sure Naruto would like the baby to grow up happy and with both parents. Marriage is a smart move too. Think about that. I can set up for a small ceremony in as little as three days. If you don't want to rush marriage, that's okay too."

"Yes, Naruto-kun and I will discuss everything. Thank you, Godaime-sama." Sai said. Tsunade nodded and walked over to Naruto. The younger blond looked up at her with watery eyes. She kissed him on the forehead and smiled.

"Everything will be okay. I promise." She said.

"Thank you, Godaime-sama, for everything. I'll make sure we get these pills, and I'll talk to Naruto-kun about moving in with me," Sai turned to Naruto and took his hand.

"Let's get going, Naruto-kun."

The pair left the office and walked down the stair. Once they were far enough away, Naruto's fist met Sai's face.


	3. Chapter 2

Sasuke traced his fingers down Naruto's arm, caressing the blond gently in his peaceful sleep. The blue-eyed teen moved slightly in his sleep, and smiled, showing he was enjoying the treatment. Naruto turned in Sasuke's embrace and nuzzled into the ravens neck. Sasuke smiled at the gesture. He pulled back Naruto's bangs gently, and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Just join me Naruto," Sasuke whispered, running his hands through Naruto's blond hair, which was surprisingly soft. Everything about Naruto was soft, which surprised Sasuke. It was normal for a shinobi's skin to be rough, and sometimes dry. It came with the constant training and fighting. Naruto's, however, was always so soft and devoid of any scars. Sasuke believed it to be because of the Kyuubi.

"I can give you everything you want. Things better than being Hokage for the miserable village...and we'll be together. I'll treat you like the precious jewel that you are. Like the way you should be treated." Sasuke smiled, holding the blond tighter. He never wanted to let go. It was getting harder and harder to say goodbye to the blond before he went back to Konoha. It was getting harder and harder to wait to see him again.

Sasuke wanted to see Naruto all the time. He wanted to keep Naruto at his side, forever. He wanted to give him everything he wanted. He wanted to protect him and keep him warm.

Sasuke knew it was near impossible, though. The only way he'd be able to do those things, would be if Naruto left Konoha.

And Sasuke seriously doubted Naruto would ever do that.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke clenched his fist when the raven he sent out to Naruto came back empty-handed.

Again.

Sasuke had been trying to get into contact with Naruto for the past three months (1), but to no avail. Sasuke was getting a bad feeling about everything. He seriously doubted that Naruto was angry at him. There had to be something else going on. Perhaps a mission?

Other things swam through Sasuke's head. Things that made him worry.

Did Naruto get caught? Was he standing trial? Was he already murdered? Was he killed on a mission?

The one thing that worried Sasuke the most...

...was whether or not Naruto stilled loved him.

'No...he does love me. Something is wrong. I'm going to have to pay him a visit if he doesn't respond soon. I'll send one more bird, next week. If he doesn't respond, I'll go and pay him a visit.' Sasuke reached out for the raven, causing it to jump onto his arm. He summoned chidori, causing the lightning to course through his arm. It caught the raven by surprise, and before it could fly away, it got electrocuted, falling to the ground, dead.

'A visit sounds like a plan if he doesn't answer me next time.'

XOXOXOXOXO

"Naruto-kun, is there a reason you hit me?" Sai asked, holding his hand to his cheek, trying to sooth the harsh throbbing. Naruto had hit him fairly hard. Enough to actually make his cheek throb. He lay on the ground, propped up on his elbows.

"You...who the hell do you think you are? Pretending to be the father? What do you plan to get out of this? I know you hate me, but this...this is too much!" Naruto frowned, trying to calm his frantic heart, and trying his best to keep his voice at a normal level. If he was too loud, other people would hear. He didn't exactly want people to find out the truth by overhearing him screaming at Sai.

Sai sighed and slowly stood up, frowning at his blond friend. Sai had a feeling that there was going to be an outburst.

"I don't hate you Naruto-kun. Not at all. I don't know where you ever even got that idea. But please, tell me something. What did you plan on doing, if I didn't save you? You know they'd kill the baby once they found out it was Sasuke's, so-" Naruto gasped slightly and looked over at Sai, speaking out before the raven could continue.

"How...how do you even know it's Sasuke's! Maybe it isn't! Maybe it's..." Naruto had to think for a moment, about who he had been spending the most time with in Konoha. Sakura was first, but of course she wouldn't have been able to get him pregnant. Kakashi and Iruka were next, but Naruto wanted to gag at the mere thought of one of them being the father. Iruka was like a father to him, and Kakashi was his sensei! Also like a father to him. Besides, no one would believe either of them could be the father.

"...Shikamaru's! What if the baby is actually Shikamaru's? You don't know anything! Don't jump to conclusions." Naruto finally said, hoping Sai would buy it. Naruto spent some time with Shikamaru, every now and then, but he'd usually get bored because Shikamaru would just sit around and yawn, or just lay down and watch the clouds.

"I don't think so, Naruto-kun. Shikamaru has been dating Temari for almost a year now. He doesn't exactly seem like your type, anyway. Anyway, I already know that you've been seeing Sasuke in secret for the past three years." Naruto's eyes widened at what Sai was telling him.

"What? You! How do you know that? Have you been spying on me? That's creepy Sai! Creepy! What's wrong with you? What makes you think you can just...watch people. It isn't normal!" Naruto's eyes widened. He was so careful about sneaking out of the village, and even more careful sneaking in. He always made sure he wasn't followed or seen! He thought no one had ever seen him. He'd know if someone had. No one really knows how to keep their mouth shut. Especially when it came to anyone fraternizing with an enemy.

"I've been watching you, as per Danzo-sama's orders. It's been almost three years since I've started watching you. It was Danzo-sama's plan, to make sure you were kept in check, and didn't do anything to endanger the village."

"What..." Naruto croaked out, his mouth going dry. It was too much. He had no idea that he was being watched for the passed three years. Not to mention it was a bit creepy. He was also worried that Sai had told others about his secret meetings with Sasuke.

"I never told Danzo-sama about you seeing Sasuke. In fact, no one else knows. Just me. I've kept it to myself." Sai replied, easing Naruto's worries, if only for a little bit.

"I...I don't understand. If you knew all along, why didn't you tell Danzo? That's what you were supposed to do, right? Tell him everything you've seen? So...so why didn't you tell him I've been seeing Sasuke?" Of course, Naruto didn't want Sai to say anything, and he was grateful that the raven didn't. That didn't explain why he didn't, though, and Naruto wanted answers.

"I don't know." Sai replied.

"You don't know? What kind of answer is that? How can you not know?" Naruto shrieked, clenching his fists in anger. He felt like Sai was toying with him on purpose. Naruto wasn't in the mood for it. Not today. He was feeling tired, slightly sick, and all he wanted to do was go home and take a nap.

'I guess this pregnancy is affected me worse than I thought. Shit. What have I gotten myself into?'

"I truly don't know. That's all there is. I can't explain it. Maybe if I learn more about what I feel, I can tell you. But for now, I don't know. I don't understand it myself. All I know...is seeing you worry these passed few months...seeing you be so afraid...I have a desire to protect you." Sai responded honestly.

"Protect me?" Naruto asked, his bright blue eyes widening slightly.

"If you really don't like this predicament, then go back and tell Tsunade-sama the truth. Tell her who the real father is. I won't stop you this time." Naruto brought his hands to his stomach, feeling the small bump that was there. As much as he hated what Sai was doing, he had to admit that it would save him. It would save his unborn baby. He just had no idea where it would lead to. There were so many things he had to do. So many questions he had to ask himself.

"I'll..." Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and attempted to calm his pounding heart. He took a few deeps breaths before speaking out again.

"I'll abort it..." Sai's eyes widened at this.

"Naruto-kun, that isn't like you!" Sai responded.

"But I-"

"Am I really that terrible of a person? Do you really dislike me enough to abort your child so you don't have to deal with me?" Sai asked slowly, looking a bit surprised.

'No Sai...of course not.' Naruto thought to himself. He hated Sai at first, but slowly grew to tolerate him, and before either of them knew it, they had become friends.

"N...no Sai, you aren't. I actually...really appreciate that you're doing this for me. It's a nice gesture to do...as a friend." Naruto replied.

"Then just do this. We can tell everyone I'm the father. It will all be okay. I won't let anyone find out the truth. I'll protect you, and your child...our child. And if, in the future, you can't stand me anymore, we can split up. We can say we drifted apart, as I have heard that couples do sometimes" Sai held out his hand, and smiled. It was a true smile, directed at the blond.

Naruto slowly reached out, and grasped Sai's hand.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to have to pretend. He really just wanted Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke to know that he was going to be a daddy. He wanted to raise the baby with Sasuke. He wanted his child to grow up knowing who his father

For now though, he'd go along with it. He'd play this game. He'd pretend Sai is the father until he could figure out what he was going to do.

He'd live this lie.

(1) Although Naruto is four months pregnant, he was seeing Sasuke up until he was a month pregnant.

Hmm, sorry this chapter is a little short...it was a perfect place to cut it off though!

Next chapter will be a flashback about Naruto finding out that he's pregnant, and also telling his friends that he's pregnant and moving in with Sai.

So what do you all think about Sai? Do you think he has some sort of ulterior motive?


	4. Chapter 3

Flashback

"Damn...what could possibly be wrong with me?" Naruto asked himself as he plopped down onto his bed. He was feeling bloated and exhausted, as he had for the past two weeks. He also had weird cramps in his lower abdomen. They weren't cramps from eating too much, they were a different kind of pain...one he had never felt before (1). He wasn't sure what it all meant. Naruto believed that maybe he was getting sick, but he had never gotten sick in his entire life.

All Naruto wanted to do was go back to sleep, even though he just recently woke up.

"I can't go back to sleep now...I need to meet Sakura-chan for lunch! I'm already late, and she's going to kill me!" Naruto said as he forced himself off his bed. He dropped his towel to the floor and began walking around his room, quickly getting dressed.

Sakura sighed as she drummed her fingers against the counter of Ichiraku's. She had been waiting for Naruto for about thirty minutes now, and it wasn't normal for Naruto to be late, especially for ramen.

Naruto came running up, panting slightly, taking a seat next to his friend.

"Naruto, what took you so long? I've been waiting for thirty minutes!" Sakura said as she ordered.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I overslept!" He frowned, not sure why he decided to go to Ichiraku's again, when he was just here last night. He wasn't exactly in the mood for ramen today, but ordered anyway.

"Again! That's three days in a row. What's wrong?" She asked, suddenly worried.

"I have no idea! Shouldn't you? You're the med-nin!" He asked, sighing.

"What? Don't talk to me like that. I don't know everything! And why are you holding your head like that?" She defended herself.

"I have a headache..." He said slowly, rubbing his temples.

"A headache, you're oversleeping...anything else?" She raised an eyebrow. She noticed that he had been acting a little strange for the past week or so. If he explained his symptoms, she might be able to figure out what was wrong.

"Uhhh, I'm bloated and have these weird cramps too! Not like stomach cramps or anything, they're much worse! And I've been feeling a little nauseous this morning too." Naruto explained, rubbing his lower abdomen where he still had cramps.

"Wow that's...weird..." Sakura replied, slowly eating her ramen.

"Yeah...do you have any idea what it could be?"

"No Naruto, I'm sorry." She replied, unable to let go of the sinking feeling that she knew exactly what was wrong with Naruto.

One week passed by and now Naruto was throwing up in the morning. It was awful, and it only added to the bloating, the headaches, the fatigue and the cramps. It was terrible! And what was worse, was that he had no idea what was wrong, so he couldn't even treat it.

"So now you have all the symptoms you've been having for two weeks, plus you threw up this morning?" Sakura asked, raising a pink eyebrow.

"Yeah. Weird right? Do you know what I can do to make it all stop? It's getting in the way of my training..." Naruto trailed off.

"Uh, well..I brought something for you to...pee on."

"Eh? Pee on? Why would I pee on something?"

"For a pregnancy test."

"Are you crazy Sakura-chan? How could I be pregnant? You do realize I'm a man right? I think you've been hanging out with Sai too much lately." Naruto laughed, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that Sakura actually thought he could possibly be pregnant!

"Have you been sexually active?" Sakura asked, not giving up just yet.

"What? Sakura-chan! Why would you ask me that?" He yelled, blushing slightly.

"Well, are you?"

"Yes..." He whispered, turning away from her and blushing harder.

"And when you have sex, are you often the submissive one?" She asked, adding 'or always' inside her head and silently laughing.

"Yeah..." He replied, not looking her at all now.

"And when you two have sex, does he release inside of you?" She asked, shaking her head. She loved Naruto like a little brother, and she really didn't want to think about him having sex.

"What? That's going a little too far, dontcha think, Sakura-chan?"

"Answer me!" She yelled, causing Naruto to gasp and nod his head in affirmation.

"Now I know it may seem strange, for you to be pregnant, but will you please take the test? If it's positive, I promise I'll do internal x-rays to see exactly how you got pregnant in the first place, and I promise I won't say anything." She said, taking his hand. She completely understood why Naruto was wary in this type of predicament.

"Sure, I guess it can't hurt! But when I take the test and it's negative, you owe me ramen for a whole month!"

"Sure, whatever you say."

Naruto's eyes widened at he looked at the little blue plus sign on the pregnancy test. Sakura stood next to him, her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! This...this can't be possible Sakura-chan! You're...playing a joke on me, right? Just a joke?" He panicked, throwing the test into the trash.

"I'm afraid not, Naruto. It's true." She said calmly. It wasn't the end of the world. Sure, Naruto was a little young, but Sakura believed that he would make a wonderful parent.

"No...no! I can't...I can't do this!" Naruto said, his breathing was slightly erratic as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"It's going to be okay, I promise. Tomorrow I'll take you to the hospital and do a full examination and we can see exactly how it happened, and how far along you are. Just calm down. It isn't good for the baby." She said softly, taking his hand.

"O...okay Sakura-chan. Thank you." He smiled, bringing his hand to his flat stomach. As shocked as he was, he truly did have to stay calm for the baby.

"I just have one question." She said slowly, unsurly, as her green eyes met his.

"Yes?" He croaked out.

"Who's the father?" His eyes widened at this. He trusted her. He trusted her to keep his pregnancy a secret and help him, but he wasn't so sure if he could trust telling her who the father is.

Having any type of contact with Uchiha Sasuke was treason, and would almost always result in death. His betrayal on the village was one of the worst ever in Konoha history.

"Naruto? Who is it?" She asked again.

"I...I can't..." He was shaking at this point, and felt as if his whole world was going to come crashing down. The baby! The baby would also be killed if people found out who the father is! Naruto didn't want that! He wouldn't let it happen.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. Her hands went to her mouth as she gasped, causing Naruto to look over to her, eyes wide as well.

"No...no Naruto! Please...please tell me it isn't him! Please tell me it's not Sasuke-kun!"

"It's not!" Naruto answered too quickly, panicking.

"Naruto, how could you? Sleeping wit a traitor? This...this is bad! The baby will be killed...you'll be killed!" She freaked, shaking her head. She didn't want her friend or his baby to be killed! She wanted Naruto to become Hokage! She wanted to help him care for the baby! None of that would happen if word got out that he was carrying Uchiha Sasuke's baby!

"Sakura-chan, you can't tell anyone. Please..." He asked, utter desperation in his voice. He sounded so small and helpless.

"I won't Naruto! I promise I won't. I don't want to see any harm come to you or the baby." She smiled sadly, hugging her friend tightly. She frowned when she realized he was shaking.

"It's going to be okay. We'll figure something out, and make sure the baby stays safe. After the examination, I'll make sure to give you some prenatal vitamins and give you a list of what to eat that will help the baby develop healthy."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan"

End Flashback

Naruto sighed at the memory. Sakura had been on a mission for two months. She had assured him that Tsunade wouldn't find out, and that, when he returned, they'd figure out what to do about the baby.

Too bad Tsunade found out before Sakura came back. Luckily, it worked out well.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay? You look like you're in a daze." Sai snapped the blond out of his thoughts.

"Huh, oh, yeah! I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go home and take a nap." Naruto yawned. It had been a hard and emotional day for him, and all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Why not take a nap at my place? You're going to be living their soon, right Naruto-kun?" Sai smiled placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, who shrugged it off. Sai didn't let the small gesture faze him, and instead took Naruto's hand, slowly leading him towards his house.

"We can start moving your things in tomorrow, Naruto-kun. You should really rest up today, I'm sure you're exhausted." Sai rambled on, but Naruto wasn't listening. He kept trying to pull his hand away from Sai's, but the raven held on tightly.

"Naruto?" A mans voice called out, and Naruto looked up to see Iruka and Kakashi.

"H...hi Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! What are you two doing?" He asked, eyes widening in realization when he saw Kakashi and Iruka looking at his and Sai's intertwined hands.

"We can ask you the same thing, Naruto." While Naruto couldn't see Kakashi's face, he could easily hear the amusement in his voice.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Iruka asked.

"Well, we-"

"We're together." Sai said, pulling Naruto a little closer to him, so he could wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"Well, this is definitely news! Congratulations you two. I hope you make each other happy." Kakashi replied, smiling widely.

"Isn't there something else you'd like to tell them?" Sai asked, nudging Naruto gently with his elbow.

"Not now, Sai!" Naruto replied.

"What is it? Everything okay?" Iruka asked, concerned for the young blond.

"He's pregnant."

"WHAT?" Iruka yelled. Kakashi didn't say anything, but gasped loudly.

"Yeah, crazy right?" Naruto added in, trying not to expose his anger to his former sensei's.

"How? How is that even possible?" Iruka asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time. I really need to get home and go to sleep. It's been a long day. Tsunade-baachan found out today and wasn't too thrilled that I hid it from her." Naruto laughed gently, his arms behind his head.

"Well, as surprising as it is, congratulations. Good luck, and be sure to let us know when the baby shower is." Kakashi half joked as he and Iruka walked off.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sai winced as he sat on his couch and listened to Naruto yell at him.

"Why Sai? Why would you tell them? I don't want them to know! At least not yet!" Naruto yelled, pacing back and forth. Sure, he was eventually going to tell all of his friends that he was pregnant and with Sai, but he didn't want to do it just yet! He really wanted to wait until Sakura got home so he could explain what happened. Now she was going to hear it from other sources and be utterly confused and very angry.

"I'm not sure why you're making a big deal out of it, Naruto-kun. You were going to tell them eventually, correct? So why not now? What difference does it make?" He asked, patting the seat behind him so Naruto could sit down.

"Yeah, but I wanted-" Naruto paused. He couldn't tell Sai that Sakura had known all along. He had to protect her too! Sure, Sai would cover for Naruto, but he wasn't sure that he'd cover for Sakura too.

"What did you want?" Sai questioned.

"I just...well I really wanted to tell Sakura-chan first. She's on a mission now, and will be back in about a week. I wanted to tell her personally. I don't want her to hear about it from the others." Naruto lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie, but Sai didn't know that.

"Oh. I see. I apologize Naruto-kun." Sai smiled.

"It's alright I guess. We can tell the others tomorrow as we're moving my stuff here."

"Good idea, Naruto-kun. Perhaps they can help?" Sai asked. He wasn't sure how much stuff Naruto owned.

"No, I really don't own too much. Any furniture I have I won't really need. You seem to have enough here. So it's really only the few clothes and personal things I own."

"Where will I be sleeping, anyway? I'm tired and just want to sleep now." Naruto was barely able to keep his eyes open anymore. The emotionally draining day had really gotten to him.

"We'll be sharing a room. This house only has two bedrooms, and one will be set up for the baby. We will be a couple, so it's only natural that we share a bedroom and a bed." Sai explained.

"I guess. You better not try anything in my sleep you pervert! I know you sneak peaks at me when I'm naked!" Naruto accused.

"That was only once, Naruto-kun." Sai replied, not liking the way Naruto was looking at him.

"Okay, more than once, but I can't help but be amazed by your body, and plus, your dick is so small, I-"

"I'm going to bed!" Naruto yelled before storming out of the room, not letting Sai finish his sentence.

XOXOXOXOXO

It only took two trips to bring Naruto's stuff from his apartment, to Sai's house. Luckily, Sai's house was very close to Naruto's apartment, so it took only an hour to move everything. Sai was surprised about the size of Naruto's apartment. There was a tiny bathroom, and a small kitchen and bedroom. Now that he saw how and where Naruto lived, he was happy that the blond was moving in with him.

The news of the two being a couple and Naruto being pregnant passed through the village very quickly. Throughout their move, many of Naruto's friends had come up to them to ask them if it was true. Some of them even asked to touch Naruto's baby bump, which Naruto actually didn't mind. He really did want his friends to know that he was having a baby. He only wished he could tell them the truth.

Everyone was a little surprised, but not as much as Naruto thought. They all said they could tell that Sai had something for Naruto, but no one was sure that Naruto would reciprocate the feelings. This shocked Naruto a bit, because he didn't think Sai really had feelings.

"Hmm, I guess he's really good at faking emotions..." Naruto whispered.

"What was that?" Sai asked, thinking he heard something.

"Nothing!" Naruto replied.

"I know you're wary of this situation, but just know that I just want you and the baby to be safe. I won't do anything to harm you or the baby."

"Thank you Sai. You're a good friend to me. More so than you think." Naruto said as he hugged the elder teen. Maybe Sai wasn't so bad after all.

The doorbell rang.

"Hmm, I wonder who that is." Sai wondered as he walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a not so happy Sakura.

"Hello Sakura. What brings you here today?" Sai asked, smiling. Sakura pushed passed him and walked over to Naruto, who was cowering on the couch.

"I heard a little rumor, and would love to talk to Naruto alone for a moment. Would that be okay?" Sakura asked, she was smiling, but it was an evil smile. One that made Naruto want to run far away. Sai took no notice to it.

"Yes. I need to go pick something up for dinner, and pick up some vitamins for Naruto-kun. I'll be back in an hour."

Once Sai was gone, Sakura folded her arms and sat down next to Naruto.

"So I leave for two months and return to find out that you're pregnant with Sai's child? Not only that, I heard it from Ino's mother of all people! What in the world has happened?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade-baachan found out! She demanded to know who the father is. Before I could tell her, Sai barged in, and claimed he was the father! He's been watching me Sakura. He knows everything. He knows I saw Sasuke in secret! He knows Sasuke is the father!"

"What? Oh no! This isn't good!"

"No, no! It's okay. He actually wants to help."

"Help? I don't know Naruto. This sounds wrong. Are you sure that's all he wants?" Sakura asked.

"I think so. Either way, what choice do I have? I can't tell Tsunade-baachan the truth, and Sai is willing to pretend in all of this. So what else can I do?" Naruto shrugged, resting his hands on the small bulge.

"Alright. Just be careful, please. And if you need anything, the let me know!"

"Of course Sakura-chan! Oh! Do you want to feel the baby?" Naruto asked, smiling. He lifted his shirt up slightly and Sakura gasped.

"Oh wow! You're showing. You weren't when I left. How exciting." She exclaimed as she placed her hand on Naruto's stomach, smiling widely.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. When can I find out if it's a boy or girl?" Naruto asked. Yes, that was something he desperately wanted to know. Not that it would matter to him either way! He'd love it whether it was a boy or girl, but he still really wanted to know.

"Hmm, I'd say in about two weeks!"

"Great. I can't wait. I want to start picking out names and decorated it's bedroom."

"Aww, you're going to be such a good mommy." Sakura half teased.

"Eh! Mommy! No! You better not call me that when the baby is born!"

(1) As you ladies know, cramps from your period are a different type of pain from anything else. Pregnant women experience cramps, which can also make them think they're getting their period. Naruto, being a man, has never felt this type of pain before.

So you're reading this because you obviously are not turned away by Mpreg. So I have a question. Does it bother you, in Mpreg fics, when Sasuke and Naruto's kids call Naruto 'mom' or 'mommy'?


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto lay sprawled out on the couch, snoring loudly. He was almost halfway through his pregnancy (19 weeks, currently), and getting more and more tired with each passing day. It was also getting harder and harder for him. As he began to show a little more, his feet and back began to ache, and it was getting harder to do simple things. Naruto could only imagine how much harder it would get as he got even further into the pregnancy.

Today was also be the day that Naruto (and Sai) would find out the gender of the baby. Naruto was excited about the idea of knowing the sex of his baby, but also sad. He wanted Sasuke to be with him, not Sai. Naruto wanted to be living with Sasuke, picking out paint for their baby, and decorating their baby's room together. Naruto didn't want to be doing all of that with Sai. To Naruto, it was awkward and heartbreaking.

"Naruto-kun?" Sai called out from the kitchen. He gently dropped his keys on the counter and walked into the living room. He had been on a week long mission and returned today so he and Naruto could go see Tsunade and Sakura together in order to determine the sex of the baby.

They had everyone fooled very well. No one knew the truth (except Sakura, but Sai still didn't know that). Everyone was still coming around and congratulating them about the baby. Some of Naruto's friends were e

Sai smiled gently as he watched Naruto sleep. The blond had been a bit restless lately, and often snapped at Sai. The raven knew it was the hormones, and Sai also guessed that Naruto must also be hurting on the inside, because the 'real' father wasn't around to watch his baby grow.

"Naruto-kun," Sai whispered, gently shaking Naruto's shoulder in order to wake him up. "Wake up. Today is the day we go see Sakura and Tsunade-sama, and find out the sex of the baby." He spoke a little louder, watching as Naruto's blue eyes opened slowly. Naruto sat up and rubbed the weariness out of his eyes, groaning as he brought his hands to the bump where his baby lay.

"Are you alright?" Sai asked, watching as Naruto cringed slightly, whether it was from pain or not, Sai wouldn't know, because Naruto didn't tell him much.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." Naruto replied, ignoring Sai's hand as he stood up by himself. Sai often tried to help him, but Naruto usually ignored his help. If he could do something by himself, he would. All Naruto needed Sai for, was to be the pretend dad. Naruto wasn't going to let himself get attached to Sai. Especially when he had no idea what Sai's motive's were.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sakura sighed as she set up everything that was needed for Naruto's ultrasound. She was almost as excited as Naruto was, for the baby, but at the same time, she was worried. She was terrified about what Sai was planning. She knew there was no way that Sai was doing it all out of the kindness of his heart. Both she and Naruto knew that wasn't who Sai was. It didn't make him a bad person, but it just wasn't who he was.

Sakura and Naruto spoke often, and Naruto would always talk about how worried he was. Naruto is the bravest person that Sakura knows. So hearing him speak with such fear, killed her inside a little.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Naruto's cheery voice broke the pink-haired female out of her thoughts. She turned to see Naruto walking towards her, Sai at his side (as usual).

She turned her gaze towards Sai, who was smiling as he watched Naruto walk over to the table and lay down. This was always how it was. Sakura would catch Sai watching Naruto when he thought no one was looking. The looks Sai gave Naruto were so deep. Sakura found it hard to believe he was pretending.

Nevertheless, she'd continue to watch him, just to make sure Naruto (and the baby) was safe. She would do everything in her power to keep them safe. Even if her own safety was at risk.

"So, are you two ready to find out the sex?" Sakura asked, smiling. Sai didn't know that she knew the truth, and she'd make sure he never would.

"Yes! I can't wait!"

XOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke leaned forward onto the sink, balancing himself as he tried to calm down. He was shaking uncontrollably, and he was out of breath, panting slightly. His heart was racing and sweat was dripping down the side of his face.

"I can't do this anymore." He told himself as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face, all the while trying to even out his breathing. After washing his face, he turned off the water and dried his face off with a towel.

Sasuke was staying in a hotel in a village that was about a day away from Konoha. He had gotten fed up with not hearing from Naruto for about four months. Sasuke tried almost everyday, and everyday the bird would come back empty. Finally, Sasuke decided to sneak into Konoha and check up on Naruto. It was risky, very risky, but Sasuke was willing to take the risk in order to make sure Naruto was okay.

"I'm coming for you, Naruto."

XOXOXOXOXO

Naruto sat at the kitchen table, glaring holes through the manila envelope that held the answer to the question he had been waiting for.

Instead of Sakura telling him whether or not the baby would be a boy or girl, he asked her to put the print out of the ultrasound in an envelope, so he could look at it at home, alone. She immediately complied and asked him to contact her when he looked at the picture.

"Aren't you going to look, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked. He was seated across from Naruto, but within arms length.

"I don't know." Naruto replied, frowning. His heart was racing, but he was desperately trying to keep calm. He didn't want to stress. It was bad for the baby.

"Would you like me to look first?" Sai questioned, reaching out and placing his hand on top of Naruto's. He watched other couples quite a bit, in order to get idea's on how he should be treating Naruto. He often saw couples comfort each other by placing their hands on top of the other.

"No. It's okay. I'm being a scaredy cat about it all. Let's see what this little one will be!" Naruto smiled as he opened up the envelope and pulled out the paper. It only took him a few seconds to find out what his baby was.

"It's a boy." Naruto was beaming with excitement.

"That's wonderful, Naruto-kun!" Sai replied, slightly surprised when Naruto arose from his seat and wrapped his arms around Sai.

"A boy, a boy! I'm going to have a boy!" Naruto was beyond excited, and right now, he wanted to share that excitement. He didn't even care that it was Sai he was sharing the excitement with. Right now, Naruto was just happy that he was going to have a son.

XOXOXOXOXO

In Sasuke's opinion, it was a little too easy to sneak into Konoha. It made him worry for Naruto's safety. He could care less what happened to the village, but he didn't want anyone to be able to get into the village to harm Naruto. Sure, Sasuke had gotten rid of Orochimaru and Akatsuki, but Sasuke was still wary about Naruto still being a Jinchuuriki.

He got to Naruto's apartment rather quickly, and made his way over to the window that led into Naruto's room. He peeked inside the window and gasped when he saw that the room was completely empty.

"Naruto? Where are you?" He asked the cold, night air. Sasuke had no idea where to look. The fact that Naruto's apartment was empty only made Sasuke more nervous. It made him think bad thoughts. Thoughts that Naruto may have been caught leaving the village to see him.

"No." Sasuke told himself. "No, he's fine...he probably saved up money and moved into a better place." Sasuke swallowed. Although a small part of him was saying that something was terribly wrong, Sasuke shoved that thought deep into his mind as he made his way over to Sakura's house.

Although Sasuke wasn't too fond of Sakura, he knew that she cared for both him, and Naruto, and she wouldn't' do anything to jeopardize either of their safety. So, to make things easier, he decided to go straight to Sakura's. He climbed the tree near her bedroom window, and knocked on the glass, waking her up, and startling her.

Sakura's eyes widened in both fear and shock as she walked over to the window, unlocked it, and opened it. Sasuke immediately entered the room.

"Sasuke-kun, what-"

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked, not even caring what Sakura had to say. He wasn't in Konoha for any sort of reunion, and he wasn't in Konoha to see Sakura. All Sasuke wanted to do, was see Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, are you crazy? If you're caught here, you'll-"

"I won't get caught, Sakura. Tell me where Naruto is, now! I know you're aware of our relationship. So spare me the drama and tell me where he is." He spoke firmly. He was well aware that he'd be killed if he was caught, but Sasuke had confidence that he'd be able to get out without being seen.

"Sasuke-kun, I can't tell you right now. And you need to leave, now!" Sakura spoke quickly, with a sense of urgency. It was dark right now, making it easier for Sasuke to get out without being seen. However, the sun would rise in only two hours, which meant more people would be out and about, making it easier to spot Sasuke.

"No. I will not leave until you tell me where he is! He hasn't contacted me in four months! I need to know that he is safe, and that there is nothing wrong. I need to know that he still-" Sasuke stopped himself, unwilling to explain himself and his insecurities, especially to Sakura.

"He is safe, Sasuke-kun. I can promise you that much." Sakura replied.

Sakura wasn't going to tell Sasuke what was going on. She knew that, if she did, he'd storm through the village and most likely attack Sai. It would be horrible in many ways. Sai would first and foremost, be injured. Sasuke would be caught and killed, and it was very possible that the truth surrounding Naruto and the baby would be brought to the surface, and the baby would be aborted, and Naruto killed.

Sakura didn't want that.

She wanted Naruto, the unborn baby, Sai (and yes, even Sasuke) to be safe. She had to protect them all.

At least until the baby was born.

Then, she'd help Naruto figure out what to do.

"Why hasn't he contacted me then?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story. I can't exactly say."

"Then tell me where he is!" Sasuke raised his voice, causing Sakura to jump slightly. It was at that moment that she wondered why she ever liked him in the first place. He was quite scary, and it almost made her laugh to know that Naruto was the only one who was able to calm him down.

"No, I won't tell you. I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, but this is bigger that either of us. Not telling you is going to keep you all safe."

"All? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, thoroughly confused.

"Please Sasuke-kun, you need to leave! I'm not going to tell you where he is, and you can't stay here long enough to search the village. The sun will be up and you still won't find him!"

"Why do you think I will have such a difficult time in finding him? Is he not in the village?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, and he won't be leaving any time soon. Sasuke-kun, please leave! I don't want you to get caught, and either would Naruto. He loves you, okay? I can assure you that amongst everything else." Sasuke's expression didn't change at the mention of Naruto loving him, but Sakura could tell there was an air of relief around the Uchiha.

"I'll tell him to respond to your next letter. I'll make sure he does. Maybe at that point, he'll tell you everything." Sakura said softly, happy that Sasuke seemed to be a bit more calm now.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sasuke asked. He had no clue what was going on, but he wanted to make sure Naruto was safe.

"Yes, he will be. Please go, before the sun comes up. Naruto wouldn't be able to handle you getting caught. It'll break his heart." Sasuke walked over to the window, ready to leave.

"Tell him that if he doesn't respond to my next letter, I will come back here, and I will find him and take him away. I don't care about the consequences. I will come for him." With one last glare at his ex-teammate, Sasuke was gone.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

 

Hmm, so do you think Sasuke will stay away? Will Naruto reply to him? What is Sai up to?!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 

By the time morning came, Sakura was in a frenzy. She hadn't slept at all after Sasuke had left her room. She made sure he was out of the village, and out of harms way, before even making an attempt to fall back asleep, but it was no use. She was too wound up and worried to sleep. She was worried about Naruto. Worried about what would happen to him if Sasuke found out what was going on.

Sai would be in trouble, too, if Sasuke were to find out what he was doing.

Knowing Sasuke, he'd probably believe that Naruto was really pregnant with Sai's child.

Sai wouldn't be able to defend himself against Sasuke's jealousy and rage.

He'd probably end up dead, along with many of the villagers.

She had to tell Naruto that Sasuke was in the village looking for him, but she didn't know how Naruto would take it. He could be happy that Sasuke was worried about him, or he could be angry that the raven risked his life to see him. He could even be scared at the fact that Sasuke sneaked into the village that basically wanted him dead.

Regardless, Sakura knew she had to tell Naruto. She had to tell the blond that Sasuke was demanding to see him. 

If she didn't tell him, she didn't even want to think about what would happen if Sasuke came into the village and saw a pregnant Naruto walking with Sai.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sai smiled as he got out of bed. He looked over at the blond, who was sleeping on his side, curled up and snoring softly. Naruto was having trouble doing a lot of things lately. His ankles were swollen so it made it a little hard to walk, and the blond's lower back was also bothering him quite often.

Not to mention that Naruto was basically too embarrassed to go outside. He had gained quite a bit of weight and didn't want anyone to really see him how he was. Although he didn't really look that bad. Sai and Sakura both told Naruto that he was imagining things and over reacting, but Naruto didn't listen. Sakura blamed it on the hormones, and Naruto went into a frenzy.

So Naruto stayed home a lot.

Which made him very lonely.

Sai took care of him, made sure he ate well and took the vitamins that Tsunade prescribed. Sai also made sure Naruto was as comfortable as he could be. Although Naruto tended to push Sai away sometimes, Sai still helped as much as he could. 

And Sakura visited him very often, along with Iruka and Kakashi.

“Naruto-kun, you have to wake up.” Sai said as he shook Naruto gently, for some reason feeling bad for waking him up. The blond was loud and hyper when he was awake, but he was so peaceful when he was sleeping. He barely made any noises, except the occasional snoring. 

“Five more minutes!” Naruto groaned, musmbling incoherently into the pillow, burying his head into it.

“You really need to get up now. If I let you stay in bed for any longer, you're only going to go back to sleep. We need to see Godaime-sama for your check up today.” Sai pulled the covers off of his companion, causing Naruto to curl up tighter as the cold air hit his body.

“Alright! I'm up.” Naruto frowned as he maneuvered his body so he was sitting up. He brought his hand to his stomach, rubbing gently, making a weird face, causing Sai to worry.

“What's wrong?” Sai asked, sitting down next to Naruto. The blond was wearing a strange expression upon his face. A cross between confusion and happiness.

“The baby's kicking.” Naruto said, smiling as he kept his hand in one spot, pushing down gently.

“Really?” Sai gasped, placing his hand on top of Naruto's. The blond looked over at him, unsure what to do. Slowly. He took Sai's hand and placed it on a specific part of his abdomen, pressing gently.

Sai's eyes widened when he felt a kick.

“That's amazing.” Sai whispered, staring intently at the bulge. It was something he has never felt before, and he was sure how he should be feeling. This wasn't even his baby, but he couldn't help but feel excited. 

“Y...yeah.” Naruto replied, shaking his head from the strange emotions that were arising.

“Come on. I need to get dressed and then we'll head out.” He said as he stood up abruptly, breaking the contact.

XOXOXOXOXO

“Sakura, what's wrong with you? You're been pacing and it's bothering me. Either tell me what's wrong, or stop pacing. Or leave, if you really don't want to be here.” Tsunade said, shaking her head as she looked back down at her paperwork.

“I'm just anxious for Naruto's check up.” Sakura replied, sitting down. She glanced at the clock and sighed. Naruto should be here any minute for his check up.

“Why? You've been here before when I've checked him. He's always been fine, and he'll be fine now. So calm down.”

“I understand, I can't help but be a little worried. He's....my best friend. I just want everything to be okay with him.” 

Tsunade smiled, sighing gently.

“Everything will be okay, Sakura. I wouldn't let anything happen to the little brat or his baby. So stop worrying.”

About ten minutes later, Naruto and Sai entered the room. Within minutes of their arrival, Naruto was laying down with Tsunade checking the baby's vital signs, as well as Naruto's own.

“Is everything okay.” Naruto asked, not liking the silence in the room. Sai was sitting, watching Tsunade, while Tsunade was concentrating. What really worried Naruto, was how worried Sakura looked.

“Yes, everything is fine, actually. Everything with this little one is great. All his vitals are good, and everything is developing smoothly. Just keep coming every two weeks for a checkup, or if you feel anything is wrong.” Tsunade explained, letting Naruto sit up. The blond pulled on his shirt and stood up.

“Naruto-” Sakura began frantically, causing the other three occupants in the room to look at her in confusion.

“What's wrong, Sakura-chan?” Naruto asked, worried.

“I...I...” She trailed off. She couldn't tell Naruto anything with Sai and Tsunade in the room. That would make everything Sai was doing in vain, and it would get Naruto in a lot of trouble. She had to somehow get Naruto alone.

“What is it?” Naruto pressed.

“I want to take you shopping!” Sakura smiled. It was the perfect cover up. She knew how much Sai hated shopping, so he wouldn't want to tag along. Sure, Naruto hated shopping too, but he needed new clothes anyway, since he was getting bigger and bigger.

“What? Shopping? For what?!” Naruto frowned.

“New clothes. You're getting bigger and bigger, so you'll need some new clothes. Come on, it'll be fun!” Sakura pushed. She had to get Naruto alone.

“Go on, Naruto-kun. You do need some new clothes. I have some things to take of, anyway. You and Sakura go have fun.” Sai smiled. He walked close to the blond and quickly pecked him on the lips, quickly leaving the room before Naruto could even respond to the kiss.

“Well, you two need to get going then, I have more patients to look at.”

XOXOXOXOXO

“Sakura-chan, do we really need to do this? I have enough clothes...” Naruto whined, pouting as he held a bag of clothing in his arms. He hated shopping, and he hated shopping while he was pregnant! He was used to being stared at because of Kyuubi, but being stared at because he was a pregnant male was a whole different experience. 

“Stop whining! There's a reason I asked you to come with me,” She pulled him to the side, away from the people who were walking by.

“Sasuke came to the village last night.”

 

XOXOXOXOXO

“We can get rid of it, very easily in fact. Make it look like an accident,” Danzou said, gazing down at his former subordinate, who was currently kneeling before him.

“No. I did this, and I will own up to it. I apologize, Danzou-sama, but this is my choice. I will stick by Naruto-kun. I care for him.” Sai closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. His heart was racing, and his palms were sweaty. He was sure what he was feeling, but he felt the need to protect and defend the blond.

Danzou's eyes narrowed slightly.

“Are you sure it's even your child? I have reason to believe the monster could have easily slept with someone else. You did tell me that he is...very close the Kazekage. Perhaps the child is his. I can see him being desperate enough to sleep around like a whore.”

“No! He's not a whore!” Sai shouted, catching Danzou by surprise. Sai was a very loyal and respectful subordinate. He never shouted, and never talked back. To hear him do both shocked Danzou.

“He is close to them, but he has never had sex with them. He gave himself to me. I pressured him into it. He was frightened at first, Danzou-sama. He was a virgin when we first had sex, I assure you.” Sai explained. He was lucky he was so good at lying and saving face

“I will believe you, for now. We will wait and see what the baby looks like. If he is born with red hair, or green eyes I will have my answer. If the baby has your physical characteristics. Well, then I suppose a DNA test will be in order,” Sai's eyes widened a fraction, and he hoped Danzou didn't realize.

“But if the child is really yours, then you have nothing to worry about...right?”

“Of course, Danzou-sama. When the child is born, you'll see that he is mine. I understand you're disappointed that I am no longer in root, but I have made my decision. I will stay by Naruto-kun's side.”

XOXOXOXOXO

“What?” Naruto whispered breathlessly. He couldn't believe it. Sasuke was always so cautious, and never did anything to endanger himself, or Naruto for that matter.

“Yes. He went to your apartment, and when he realized you weren't living there anymore, he came to me. He demanded to know where you are, and he told me that if you didn't reply to his letters soon, he'll come back. He said he'll come back and take you away, no matter what you say.”

“No! He can't! He'll be caught. I can't let him come here! Is he crazy?!”

“He was worried. Naruto, he looked so sad. He thinks you don't love him anymore.” Sakura frowned.

“He said that?” Naruto asked, suddenly feeling his heart flutter.

“Not in those exact words, but Naruto, he's so worried about you. You need to tell him something. Just...tell him something to calm him down, and to stop him from coming here.”

“I know, Sakura-chan. I'll have to tell him something to...keep him away for now, while I figure out what I'm going to do with...the baby once he's born.”

“But what are you going to do?! What are you going to tell him, Naruto?! You can't tell him you're pregnant. He'll go on a rampage and destroy the village to get to you! He'll take you away forcefully.” 

“Then I won't tell him I'm pregnant. I'll tell him something else.”

“What are you going to tell him then?” Sakura asked, curious as to what her blond friend was going to tell his lover. She could tell how much Sasuke loved Naruto, and vice-versa, so it would be hard to see either of them hurt.

“Something that will keep him away for a while. At least until I can figure out what I'm going to do.”

 

XOXOXOXOXO

I know it's been forever since I've updated! I'm so sorry. I decided at the very last minute to go back to school for my Masters...so things are hectic. Aside from my actual full time job, I work in a retail store part time (I worked there while in college, and when I got my career job, I decided to stay because I like the job/can always use extra money), and since it's the holidays, I work more...so between two jobs and school, it's been hectic! However, since the holidays are over, and I'm on break from school, things have calmed down! 

So...Sai...haha, what is up with him? And what is Naruto going to tell Sasuke to 'keep him away for a while'?


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"So, let me get this straight. You left Root because you got someone pregnant, which is a big no-no in that organization, and now you want to be a sensei at the academy? Isn't that bit of a..downgrade for you? You were basically on par with Anbu, and now you want to teach some brats how to throw a kunai?" Anko asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes. I could probably try out for Anbu and make it, but for right now, I want a more...simple and less demanding job until the baby is born, and at least a little older. I don't want to leave Naruto-kun alone to raise this child."

"Wait. Wait what?! Naruto? What are you talking about?!" Anko gasped. Knowing that Sai was going to be a dad was one thing, but finding out that Naruto was the...mother, was a whole different story.

"Anko, now isn't the time to discuss this. May I please have a teaching position?" Sai asked. He really didn't feel the need to get into an explanation with a woman he barely knew.

"Yes, yes, you start tomorrow. Don't be late!"

Naruto's hands shook intensely as he tied a letter to the raven. He gave it a little tap and it flew away, towards the direction of Sasuke. Naruto was terrified how his lover would take the news. He hated lying to Sasuke, but he had to keep the Uchiha away. At least until the baby was born. At least until Naruto could figure out what he was going to do.

"I hope this work. It has to work! I can't have Sasuke coming here, not now. It's not safe for him. He'll get caught for sure." Naruto frowned. He wasn't even sure what to do anymore. He just knew he had to protect his beloved. At least until he figured out what he as going to do.

He knew he was keeping the baby. There was no doubt in his mind about that. He always wanted a child. He wanted to give his child the amazing childhood that he was never able to have. He wanted to be a father and teach his child everything that he learned. He wanted to love his child more than anything.

Having this child with Sasuke made it even better.

Except, Sasuke wouldn't be there for the birth. Hell, Naruto didn't even know if Sasuke would ever even meet his own child.

"No," He whispered, holding his hand to his stomach, where the small bump made him smile sadly.

"Sasuke will meet his child! Even if I have to do something I might regret. Sasuke will be this child's father."

"So...what did you tell him?" Sakura asked Naruto a few hours later, when she brought him a healthy lunch.

Naruto didn't leave his house too often anymore. A lot of the villagers knew that he was pregnant (News of a pregnant man, and Naruto none the less) traveled very quickly throughout the village. Many people would walk up to him and ask to touch his belly, ask how it happened, amongst many other, personal questions.

Naruto didn't really care that his friends asked him questions, he just didn't like the idea of random people coming up to him asked to touch his belly.

So he stayed inside most of the time, and only left when it was completely necessary.

"I told him I was training to become Hokage." Naruto answered, frowning.

He and Sasuke had discussed this countless times. Sasuke had asked Naruto to leave the village countless times, and the mention of Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage came up a lot. The last thing Sasuke had asked Naruto, was "Is Konoha more important to you than I am? Is your dream more important than I am to you?". Naruto never answered it. He knew there was no real answer. If Naruto was to become Hokage, that would mean everything would end for him and Sasuke. There would be no way that Naruto would be able to leave the village as often as he did in order to meet up with Sasuke, and Sasuke would never be able to be a villager of Konoha again.

If Naruto became Hokage, their relationship would be over for good.

"Oh, Naruto." Sakura whispered, covering her mouth in shock as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She knew how much Naruto loved Sasuke, and she also could tell how much Sasuke loved Naruto. She hated seeing them apart, and she hated watching Naruto go through all of this.

"I didn't know what else to tell him! That was the only thing I could think of as a temporary plan." Naruto said, sitting back on the couch.

"I know but...Naruto, he's going to think you chose Konoha over him! He's going to be heartbroken. And can you really be sure he won't show up here again after reading that?" Sakura asked. It broke her own heart to see these two go through all the pain they were going through. She just wished there was a way for the two of them to be together and be happy with one another. There had to be away.

"I know Sakura-chan," Naruto said softly.

"I just need some time to figure out what to do."

"No..." A voice whispered as some sort of letter slipped from said persons hands.

"No, no, no. He doesn't mean it. He must be blackmailed. He wouldn't do this to me." Sasuke shook. He couldn't believe what he has read. There was no way Naruto would just...give up on all the time they had together. There was no way that he'd give up on their love.

"I'll give him a few weeks...Then I'll write back. I just need to cool down a bit. Naruto wouldn't just...up and end it all. He loves me, and I love him. That's all we need. We only need each other." Sasuke sighed gently as he slipped off his clothes. Maybe a cool dip in the lake would help cool him off.

Somewhere in the dirt, a short letter lay.

Sasuke,

I've accepted the role of Hokage, and have been doing intense training, which is why I haven't written back. No words can explain to you what will happen now. Please take care of yourself, and please do not come here. If time permits, I'll write to you again in a few weeks, and we can meet up and finally end this silly thing we have once and for all. You asked me if my dream is more important to me than you are.

Does this answer you question?

-Naruto

Hello there! Yup, I'm alive. I know, I know, it's been two years since this has been updated, and a long time since I've updated anything. I've just been...busy with real life! I'm here though! Back to writing because it's a huge stress relief!

I apologize if this is a bit short and choppy. I haven't written anything in a while (Aside from long papers!) So I'm a bit...out of practice, and I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. I plan on posting quite a bit of new chapters for my stories within the next few days, so look out for them!


	8. Chapter 7

"I got a job at the academy." Sai said casually. Naruto was still surprised that Sai was acting so normal with everything. As if nothing about this situation was weird or abnormal. As if everything was okay, and Sai was truly the father of Naruto's unborn baby.

"Who was crazy enough to give you a job teaching kids?!" Naruto exclaimed. He really couldn't see Sai teaching children the basics of being a ninja.

"Anko gave it to me. I start tomorrow. I told her once the baby is a little older, I'll start ANBU training. I want to be around for when the baby is born. I know newborns can be difficult, from what I've read, and I want to be around for that. For you." Sai replied, smiling. Naruto was angry. Extremly angry at the entire situation. About this lie that he was being forced to live right now.

However, he couldn't help but smile slightly when Sai looked at him. Sakura, the only one who knew the truth, was telling him how Sai was in this for himself. Sai was going to betray him, Sai was going to do something bad, eventually, and he couldn't be trusted.

Looking at him, smiling, Naruto couldn't help but feel his heart melt, just slightly. Sai's smile, his true smile, made Naruto feel that Sai was being genuine when he said he wanted to help, when he said he cared.

It made Naruto feel that everything was going to be okay.

Oh how wrong he was.

"He chose Konoha over you, Sasuke-kun. There's nothing you can do about it now. Forget about him. If he can't see what he had with you, then you don't need him." Karin explained, putting her hand on Sasuke's shoulder in attempt to comfort him a bit, and to try to get closer to him. Sasuke didn't like it, and rolled his shoulders to get away from her touch. It repulsed him.

"No," Sasuke began, "no, something is wrong. He wouldn't just...ditch me like this. He's a moron at times, but he has some sense. He wouldn't tell me through a letter." Sasuke spoke, more to himself.

"Are you sure? Maybe he's just a coward and didn't care enough to tell you in person." Karin replied. She didn't exactly hate the blond. She actually kid of liked him. She liked Sasuke more, though, and just wanted him to be happy. If Naruto was the cause of his anguish, then she wanted to rid Sasuke's mind of him.

"No. I'm not going to believe it until he tells me himself. I'll write him back, and demand that he see's me." Sasuke clenched his fists. "Or I'll head over there myself and destroy the village that he claims to love more than me."

A few weeks passed by, and Naruto had gotten three letters from Sasuke. The first two, he read, and ripped up, refusing to write back. He had to stand firm, at least for a little while. After the baby was born, he'd figure out what to do. After the baby was born, he'd make the decision to either leave Konoha, or stay with Sai and become the Hokage. Raise the child with Sai, as if it were his own.

Naruto felt his chest tighten at the thought.

He didn't know what was the best option. He didn't want to leave the village. He still had a dream to fulfill. At the same time, he couldn't lie to himself, to Konoha, to his own child. His child would no doubt inherit the Sharingan, and how would he explain that to everyone?!

"Sakura-chan, what am I supposed to do?" He asked desperately. He had read Sasuke's latest letter. In it, Sasuke said that he was sick of Naruto ignoring him, and he would be in Konoha withing two days. Sasuke seemed to want to hear it directly from him that he was ending it.

"I don't know, Naruto. You can always henge so it looks like your not pregnant, and talk to him." Sakura offered.

"No. No I can't handle looking in his eyes and telling him it's over. I can't handle it."

"I'll go then." A voice came from the doorway, and both Sakura and Naruto looked over to see Sai, leaning on the door frame.

"How long were you there?" Sakura asked.

"Long enough. Have long have you known?" He asked Sakura.

"Since the beginning." Sakura admitted, frowning. She hated Sai. Hated everything he stood for, and hated how he made Naruto feel, hated that he put Naruto in this predicament.

"What an interesting turn of events." Sai smiled.

"You're not going bastard! I don't know what you're going to say to him, and I won't let you hurt him." Naruto stood up, trying to look intimidating, but only looked exhasuted. Pregnancy was not treating him well.

"So what then, Naruto-kun? You'll go? What if he hurts you? Hurts the baby?" Sai asked.

"No! Sasuke wouldn't hurt me." Naruto replied in a whisper.

"That's where you're wrong, Naruto-kun. He wouldn't kill you, but I think he'd hurt you out of anger. I'm worried for the baby."

"He-" Naruto began, but he knew Sai was right. Sasuke may not intentionally hurt him, but he might do it on accident, in anger. And in turn, he could hurt the baby.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded, "You can't be serious about sending him! What if he tells Sasuke everything? What if he lies and says the baby is his. Sasuke will definitely go on a rampage then." Sakura frowned, unable to believe that Naruto was actually considering sending Sai.

"Sakura-chan, Sai is right. Unless I'm ready to come clean and tell him the complete truth, I have to send Sai."

"Sasuke-kun isn't stupid! He'll see right through the jutsu." Sakura replied, angry.

"Not if he's so heartbroken, he can't think straight."

\-------------------------------------

 

"Ahh, so you came. Good choice, dobe." Sasuke smiled, gazing over at his blond lover, who was several feet away from him.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto replied, angry at the so called 'pet name' Sasuke had called him.

"Hn, you never change. Now come here and greet me properly." Sasuke opened up his arms, prepared for Naruto to run into them.

"No Sasuke," Naruto shook his head, taking a step back. "Everything I said in that letter was true. I'm training to become Hokage. I've chosen this village, my dream, over you." Naruto replied, standing firm.

"No, stop it you moron! You don't mean that and you know it!" Sasuke growled. He refused to believe it. He knew Naruto was on the fence, but he also knew Naruto loved him, and wouldn't dare break his heart like this. Naruto had more class than that.

"No Sasuke, that's it. It's over. I'm done. It was fun while it lasted, but now I need to get back to real life. I'm finally achieving my dream, and you aren't in that dream at all. Stop chasing me. Stop writing to me. If you try to harm the village, I'll warn them, and you'll be dead before you can even get near the outskirts of the village." Naruto spoke coldly, with no emotion. Sasuke had never seen him be this serious before.

"Naruto-" Sasuke began, half angry, half upset.

"Get out of here! I can't stand seeing your face. I don't love you! I love this village. Everything between us was an act. You were only a distraction. Now get out of here before I call for the ANBU who was nearby. GO!" Naruto yelled, and Sasuke too shocked to do much else, ran.

"Did...did it work? What happened?" Naruto asked, and hour later, when Sai came home and released the henge.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. Sasuke won't be bothering you anymore."

"Did..." Naruto paused, looking like he was going to cry. "Was he upset?" He asked, almost unsure if he wanted to know.

"Yes. Even someone as cold as him seems to have feelings when their heart is broken."

Poor Sasuke. Next chapter will be a bit about Sasuke, and then it'll fast forward to the baby being born. Hmmm, do you think something as serious as Naruto Uzumaki having a baby will be kept quiet? Nope. I'm sure the news will travel far enough for others to hear it.

Sorry if there are some mistakes, I didn't proof read this too well. I wanted to get it out since it's been forever!


End file.
